iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Armor Mark II
The Iron Man Armor Mark II is the latest and most powerful Iron Man Armor yet. Tony Stark uses it to replace the Mark I in Season 2. It is also called his Extremis Armor since he took the Extremis serum. Overview In The Invincible Iron Man Part 2: Reborn, After the Mark I armor was destroyed by Whiplash, he broke out his newly made Mark II armor. It is a stronger, faster, and better version of the original suit. During Extremis, ''Tony takes a tech-based version of the Extremis drug used by Mallen to increase his biology, fix his damaged heart, enhance his biology and reaction time, and gain technopathic connectivity with all forms of digital technology. He can control his armor and suit up without touching it, even from a distance. Capabilities It is armor potentially has all of the same abilities as his old suit, only better, stronger, and more advanced with a few new features. Main Capabilities * '''Superhuman Strength:' The suit increases the wearer's strength immensely. Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights like water tower silos, train cars, support beams, helicopters, and steamrollers with minimal effort. At maximum power, Iron Man can lift an entire crane, but just barely. The Mark II is now stronger than his previous suit. *'Superhuman Speed:' The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds, even when it's not in the air. His reaction time increased after Tony took the Extremis serum. *'Enhanced Durability:' The Iron Man suit is extremely resistant to all kinds of punishment. The Mark I can withstand heavy arms fire, electrical shocks, fire, extreme temperatures, high-powered lasers, heavy impacts, energy blasts, and such with only minimal damage. The Mark II is now more durable than his last suit. It even has refractory coating in the helmet that can reflect immediate-strike repulsor rays. It is made from an advance polyresin iron that Tony had made stronger. It can withstand even the most powerful attacks. *'Flight:' The armor can hover through the use of boot jets and it allows him to fly at incredible speeds. The jets provide enough power to help lift an entire crane. The jets are even fast enough to fly into outer space in only a few moments. The Mark II's gyro stabilizers are better than the ones in his old suit, making it more agile and stable while in the air. This armor is capable of flying to space and most probably can fly underwater. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions like: **'Repulsors:' These are his most iconic weaponry. They are concentrated energy beams that he ignites from the ports on his gauntlets. They can be emitted as constant beams or rapid beam fire. They are based on magnetic principles and they are designed to repel standing structures with great force and can be amplified to vaporize and disintegrate matter. The repulsors of the Mark II have become stronger than the Mark I. **'Force Field:' The repulsors can generate a spherical energy shield around the user and others near him. The shield itself is made out of repulsor energy. The force field can be expanded from the suit to repel or blast any object or energy from all directions. The Mark II can now form a force field around a targeted person or object from a distance, containing it inside the field. The force field at full power and when power is rerouted to it is strong enough to contain an explosion that would wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard. It can also be used to suspend a target in the air. It is especially powerful when power is rerouted to it and can withstand any attack. **'Secondary Propulsion:' In addition to his boot jets, Iron Man has another set of propulsion in his repulsor ports. **'Flamethrowers:' The gauntlets have built-in flamethrowers inside the wrists. The flames are so strong, they can overpower the cold generation powers of Blizzard or Mandarin's fifth ring in moments. **'Sonic Disruptors:' This function was adapted from the Arctic Armor. The gauntlets can switch to special sonic disruptors that can release a sonic wave that knocks a person unconscious. It was also used as a concussive wave to destroy incoming rockets. ***'Sonic Cannons:' The disruptors can also change to sonic cannons to be used offensively on opponents to assault their hearing or to shatter diamond-hard crystals. *'Unibeam:' This is a stronger version of his repulsors which is emitted from power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. However, it rapidly drains the suit's power, so Iron Man only uses it sparingly, however, it should be noted that the upgraded armour uses better power cells so the unibeam can be used more than the ones on other suits. It can also emit a sonic wave. *'Rocket Launchers:' The Mark II has small, but powerful rockets hidden in the shoulders. Stark says that they're accurate up to 2,000 feet. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' The suit can manipulate magnetic fields to move or deflect small, metal objects. *'Sensor Systems:' This allows the wearer to see and scan everything in front of him on the Mark II HUD. The suit's sensors scan through the electromagnetic spectrum, can zoom in on areas, uses sonar and radar, detect life signatures and faint sounds, scan through air displacement, and analyze through motions. *'Onboard Computer:' An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provides strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and warns the wearer of incoming danger or when he is being targeted by a weapon system. It can also hack into any form of computer. *'Life Support:' The armor can sustain the wearer's life in hostile environments for an indefinite period of time. The Mark II's life support was implied to even help the pilot's natural healing process if he's hurt. *'Comm Systems:' Its communication systems allow it to talk to the user of the Armory computer terminal, talk to War Machine and Rescue, scan the news and police reports, hack into radio frequencies, and establish a cellphone connection to the person on the other line or three-way. Other Capabilities *'Voice Filter:' This is used to hide his true identity. The voice modulator slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. The audio can be shut off remotely and it also can be routed so that the person in the Armory terminal can speak through the armor. *'Power Reroute:' Iron Man can re-route his power from his systems to boost other suit functions, like strength, jets, repulsors, force fields, the unibeam, etc. When power is rerouted to the forcefield it can withstand even the most powerful attacks. When power is rerouted to the Unibeam it can destroy even the most powerful enemy. *'Satellite Tracking:' The armor can connect to a global satellite tracking system to locate anything or anyone on the planet. *'Remote Control:' The armor can be piloted remotely from the Armory computer terminal, another Iron Man armor, and from Stark's palm pod. *'GPS Signal:' Each component of the armor, like the helmet has a GPS signal that can be tracked. *'Negator Pack Dispensors: '''The gauntlets have hidden compartments that hide his Negator Packs to use on enemy battle-suits. The packs themselves don't do anything to the person inside his suit, but the armor they wear is disabled. *'Flare Launchers:' It can launch flares from the back of the torso. *'Telepathic Defenses:' The suit has built-in defenses installed into it to prevent M.O.D.O.C.'s mental powers from assaulting his mind again. His armor is also too resistant to be penetrated by a Controller Disk. *'Lockdown Mode:' The suit can lockdown and prevents anyone on the outside from removing the armor. It can even deliver electric shocks to anyone who touches it. It also deactivates the armor's GPS signal. *'Arc Light: The suit's chest power core can emit a search light. *Extremis Link to Armor:' Since Tony took the Extremis serum, he has a bio-cybernetic link with his armor and all digital technology, like it was another extension of his body. His simple thoughts allow him to control his armor's functions, allowing him to operate it faster and more efficiently. He can control the suit, its components, and his specialty armors with his mind without touching them, even when he is far away. He can also control any type of digital technology and computers, no matter how far the range is. *'Storage Compartments:' On the right hip side, it opens a radiation-proof, high-density, lead-lined storage facility for containing small items, such as the Makluan Rings. They are also shielded from detection technology, even one made by Doctor Doom. Iron Man calls them "super-pockets". Gallery Iron-man-armored-adventures-armor-mark2.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-3.jpg|Iron Man talking to War Machine. Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-1.jpg|Stronger repulsors About-image-361x322.jpg|Iron Man using the new Flamethrower. Iron-man-season-2-1.jpg Detail.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-2.jpg|Shoulder cannons IronManMarkII.jpg|Full view Iron Man shield.jpg|Iron Man's new abilities Sonic Disruptors.jpg|Sonic Disruptors ﻿ Trivia *﻿The design of the second suit is similar to the '''Extremis Armor' from the comics. It is also similar to The 'Silver Centurion Armor '''from Season 1. *Tony reveals in ''The X-Factor that he has more than one Mark II suit. Tony also revealed that this suit is made out of polyresin iron. We do not know whether this is true for all other suits he has created. Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor